LoSt InTeNtIoNs
by DarkDefender89
Summary: CROSSOVER: looking at things upside downif people are bad they are bad for a reason and maybe they aren't all that bad, their intentions just got lost.All people are good deep down in their heart, somex they ignore it.Lana is in it next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I know I'm going out on a limb here and this isn't the usual perspective, but hang on.)

LoSt InTeNtIoN

What do you do, when something isn't what you expected to be, and it's too late to turn around?

I'm not who you think I am, but we'll get to that later. Some people will tell you that I'm the bad guy of the story, but have you ever looked into my eyes? Have you ever seen me? I guess you haven't, because, technically, I am dead.

Originally, I hated the world and everybody in it because it was so corrupt. Maybe I got out of control. I don't know. It doesn't matter, because, technically, my plan didn't work. Technically, I'm dead.

You could say, my original intentions got lost somewhere along the line.

First of all, let me tell you that although I am technically "dead", I am still alive, and almost powerful as ever. But this story isn't really about me, so I won't go into detail about that. You already know what happened, anyways. You just don't know my side of the story.

But let me tell you one thing, I've moved on. And here is the same scene I watch, every day, over and over again, wondering if they can do what I wanted to do (but turned out doing the opposite): save the world. I don't know.

One of them calls himself Mullet Fingers. He lives on his own in the wilderness, and is pretty dogmatic and strong-just like I was. I'm not sure if he's more than….well, just human…yet…but he's passed every test so far.

And then there's Bruce Wayne. About the same age as Mullet Fingers; give or take a year or two.

And of course, there's Lana Lang, the Kryptonian. She can't die the way I did, because she's even more powerful than me. Heck, she's even more powerful than the boy and his two sidekicks (one female!) that tried to kill me. I've researched it. She's about the same age as Mullet Fingers. Now, I know she's not of my kind, but she's even more powerful, and immortal (kind of like I am in a twisted sense, but at least she has her own body), so I figured she would work.

And there is Raven Roth, a half-demon. Okay, so I said there were three. But three is a nasty number, plus none of them even know each other. They haven't even met, but they will if my…um, is it the seventh now? (it might be the sixth, but I don't remember)...plan works, and those three _creeps_ don't interfere again. But knowing them, they will.

What was the name they gave me? Well, I guess it technically wasn't _them_ that named me, but, come 'on, those people really need to wake up and start living life. I mean, seriously, how pathetic is it, to be afraid to say someone's name?

Anyways, this story isn't about me or even my enemies or even my kind. Its about the people I originally thought were way less powerful than me, but it turns out a lot of them are way more powerful me.

No matter what, they WILL be on my side.

So just lay back, listen, and enjoy my side of the story for once.


	2. Chapter 2 can u guess who it is?

_He could feel that the man had somehow found a way to resurface. His veins were ripping with electricity, sending him the message. He could feel it, and he was angry. So angry. He was back, again, after killing the man he looked up to most-a man who had been strong and brave and heroic; a man who was almost like a father he never had. And one thing was for sure, he was going to do something about it. Would his friends come along this time, or would he be on his own?_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

This is it. I am in Coconut Cove, Florida, watching the boy who calls himself Mullet Fingers. I'd tell you more about myself, but be patient, we'll get to that. For now, watch Mullet Fingers:

He was running fast, swiftly passing trees that were green despite it being January. His bare feet were dirty but that didn't seem to stop him. Even the wind-the wind beat against his wild hair, but it didn't stop him. He climbed one of the trees and just sat up there on a sullied branch, pensive.

A girl with an athletic, muscular, but slim build appeared and shouted for him to come down.

"What do you want, Beatrice?" he asked.

The girl (I guess her name is Beatrice) had tears in swollen red eyes. It was manifest that she was trying hard to conceal her despair, but it wasn't working. I could see through her thin disguise. I silently wondered if Mullet Fingers could.

Mullet Fingers climbed down from the tree. I could tell that he saw Beatrice's face. He could tell that something was wrong. That was when I noticed that her shorts were bloody, and she had been limping. Macabre tears of crimson were splattered across her leg. Blood. Tomblike blood. Beatrice was trying to stand steadily; she was pretending that nothing was wrong. But the wound was catching up to her; suddenly she became stable and she grabbed onto Mullet Finger's shoulder. She couldn't remain standing, though. She fell over, weak and dizzy.

"What happened, Bea?" Mullet asked.

In a gargled, incoherent sentence, Beatrice said, "Lonna….tried to kill my Dad…I stepped in front…my Dad's dead….but she didn't only have a gun…she had a knife…"

I had to brace myself. _Lana?!?!?!?!!!_ Lana Lang, the Kryptonian? No, it couldn't be. There was more than one person named "Lana" in the world. Right? Well, there certainly isn't another soul that has my name. Well, my third name. Or my second name. But my first name? It was stupid. Hey, don't laugh at me, but I'm not a joke, and I don't want to be named after one. But I didn't know that changing my name would change my soul; that it would change my intention.

Anyways, back to Mullet Fingers.

He kneeled down next to Beatrice and looked at her leg.

"It's not that deep; I was able to escape at the last minute," she struggled to say.

"Are you alright?" Mullet Fingers asked.

And then she said Mullet Finger's famous line. "Are you kidding? I feel like a million bucks."

I would love to sit back and watch this cheesiness of a brother and sister helping each other (it is obvious that they are brothers and sisters), but I don't really have the time. Not with those three brats after me after I killed their professor.

Aaah….poor them. Not. I don't know. I don't know anymore, because I'm lost, swirled in a puddle of all the lives I never meant to take; drowning in the blood of all the victims of a hero-gone-wrong.

Anyways, you might think I don't listen to music, because I'm all big and powerful (even though I have died five or six times but still managed somehow to be there ruining the day), but everyone listens to music. I can here in my head the lyrics, swirling around in my head, tearing at my taut soul.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like i do, and i blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it x4_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes._

Then another one.

_I started a joke, which started the whole world crying, _

_but I didn't see that the joke was on me, oh no. _

_I started to cry, which started the whole world laughing, _

_oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me. _

_I looked at the skies, running my hands over my eyes, _

_and I fell out of bed, hurting my head from things that I'd said. _

_Til I finally died, which started the whole world living, _

_oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me. _

_I looked at the skies, running my hands over my eyes, _

_and I fell out of bed, hurting my head from things that I'd said. _

_'Til I finally died, which started the whole world living, _

_oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was one me. _

You probably want to know what happened to Beatrice, right? Don't worry; she's probably fine. Besides, worse things have happened. I should know. But anyways, Mullet Fingers is strong, so his sister probably is too.

Oh yeah, there's one thing I have to tell you about a mistake I made (no, not all the big ones. Just from what I started telling you before. The second boy, I thought it was Bruce, but I was wrong. How could I be so stupid? Bruce is the kid's father (well, adoptive father). His name is Richard Grayson but he calls himself Robin.

I bet one day, all four of them will be superheroes. What if they screw up, like I did?

I guess I'll have to wait, barren and cursed, from the outside looking in.

Is that what I get for everything that happened that wasn't really my fault?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Is anybody reading this? I only got one review and I don't know if I should continue it; I will if I get five reviews. Also could you guess what you think it's about so I know if I'm being clear enough or if the subtle hints were too subtle?**

**Please review, I really want to write this but my other stories that have more reviews are my priority! If right now you are reading it and have wondered why I haven't updated, that is why. One of my stoies has 46 reviews, one has 31, one has 13, 12, 8, 7, et cetera. I figure more people are waiting on those so I write them first. So if you read the first two chapters of this and you like it, please review to let me know so I don't let you down or dissapoint you! If you are wondering what happens next, PLEASE REVIEW...**

**Thanx, and also if you are reading my other stories ("Your Hiding Eyes", "Milyetingers" (which I will update as soon as I get out of writer's block for it!!), "The Closest Thing To Barefoot", "And He Is Oliver"...) and reviewing: thank you and I'm glad you like them! If you haven't, give them a try, they are unusual and weird because I'm unusual and weird so they'll at least be interesting if not anything else!**

**TTYL,**

**LLK**

**p.s. you'll never know my real name! Mwahahahahaha! (lol!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_He stared at them. Their lives were perfect, and it wasn't fair. Okay, they'd probably complain, and say that their misunderstood or any of that nonsense, but they never knew him. They lived in a different realm; a completely different world. He watched Beatrice and Mullet Fingers run around and have a good time in the forest. Maybe they weren't overtly happy, but at least they had each other. In a subtle, bittersweet way, it was beautiful. Maybe they would fall in love one day. But that doesn't matter right now._

_He was dead. No…it wasn't because of the three little brats. But they were helping him stay dead. Oh well, it didn't matter, he was like a parasite now. If that was what he was called. It keeps changing, but he **has **to be there, anyways. Otherwise thestories wouldn't have a nemesis, a villain._

_Was that all he was?_

_oOoOoOoO (new POV)_

_Somewhere else….._

_**She smiled. Her light brown hair fell just bellow her shoulders, caressing her fair skin. She could see the boy's pained eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked him.**_

_**His eyes got wide. They were so radiant, blue and over brilliant. Times like this, she couldn't help but be mesmerized. "He's still out there. Looking for me," the boy said softly.**_

"_**You're stronger than him," she said, staring into his eyes, gazing intensely. He didn't know it, but she was secretly in love with him. She was the girl of his dreams, masquerading as his best friend.**_

"_**What if I'm not?" he asked. There was worry in his eyes.**_

"**_You are," she said, trying to reassure him._**

_**Silence hovered above them.**_

"_**We're going to be late for class," the boy said.**_

"_**Okay. Let's go," the girl said. Then she said, "we don't want to get killed….or worse, expelled," just like before, but it wasn't the same.**_

_**He laughed. Somehow it had turned into an inside joke. Was that how it was supposed to be?**_


End file.
